Cooking
Cooking is the crafting ability of the Cook life. By cooking, the player may create a number of dishes which can be sold for Dosh, (the amount dependent on the quality of each crafted item) or carried in the field to use as support items. Dishes created through Cooking typically provide recovery of HP and/or SP as well as temporary boosts to the player's Strength, Vitality, Focus, Dexterity, and Intelligence as indicated by the food's stats. Locations Cooking can be undertaken at Alfredo's Bistro in Castele, Cocina Rica in Port Puerto and the Spice Rack at Al Maajik. Leveling Up Cooks use Frying Pans. Cooking while active in the Cook life will increase the amount of skill points earned. The maximum level for the Cooking is 15. If the downloadable content (Origin Island) is purchased, the player's maximum skill level will increase to 20. Players who have purchased and completed the downloadable content may spend Lunares Coins to obtain a Cook's Pride brooch, which doubles the amount of experience gained. Added Ingredient Effects Upon reaching the rank of "Expert", Cooks may add an additional ingredient. Adding additional ingredients to meals has the effect of increasing the quality level of the dishes, rather than additional effects. Black Pepper * Boiled Veggies * Cabbage Rolls * Corn on the Cob * Dark Giant Stew * Desert Fish Stew * Fish Soup * Ghastly Stew * Giant Fried Egg * Monster Roast * Rice-Stuffed Squid * Steak * Tasty Kebab / Chicken Delight * Valorous Kebab Butter * Dragon Steak * Fluffy Omelette * Golden Omelette * Heavenly Burger * Magical Pie * Mushroom Medley * Port Town Gratin * Prawn Gratin * Pumpkin Quiche * Pumpkin Soup * Royal Omelette * Rustic Rainbow Trout * Rustic Swordfish * Rustic Trout * Vegetable Stew * Winter Stew Ginger * Apple Juice * Barley Juice * Forest Quiche * Frosty Fish Stew * Grilled Tuna Head * Hermit's Drink * Juicy Monster Meat / Beastly Beef * Smelt Soup * Southern Stew * Swordfish Head * Well-Done Burger Mustard * Golden Fish Head * Juicy Burger * Juicy Mutton / Juicy Lamb * Magical Pudding * Roast Of Legend * T-Rex Leg Red Peppercorns * Bandit Steak * Electro Egg Rice * Fiery Fish Stew * Heavenly Feast * Hot Prawn Bisque * Pumpkin Pie * Red Soup * Sautéed Dragon * Sultan's Stew / Dark Sultan's Stew Salt * Boiled Egg * Carrot Soup * Chicken Kebabs * Dreamy Steak * Dried Sandfish * Eggy Fried Rice / Chicken & Egg on Rice * Fancy Sashimi Set * Godly Soup / Divine Soup * Grilled Crucian * Grilled Sweetfish * Hot Spring Egg * Pufferfish Sashimi * Roast Mutton * Sardine Pâté * Seafood Stew * Summer Nectar * Tomato Soup Sugar * Egg Roll * Fish Soup of Love * Fluffy Roast * Goddess's Frappe * Honey Pudding * Lunares Pie * Magical Honey Dessert / Magical Honey Pie * Monstrous Sauté * Mushroom Quiche * Rainbow Gelato * Sweet Potato Dessert / Sweet Potato Pie Vinegar * Fried Blizzard Egg * Glorious Dinner * Magical Milkshake * Magical Omelette * Pirate Gumbo Wasabi * Bream Sashimi * Flying Fish Sushi * Fossil Sashimi Set * Grilled Eel * Legendary Corn * Occult Roll / Mystical Roll * Rainbow Paella * Royal Hamburger * Sashimi Set * Saurus Leg * Sea Lord Set * Sky Sashimi Set * Tuna Sashimi * Tuna Sushi Grinding to Level 15 To reach the rank of "Legend", the player must reach Level 15 in all cooking dish varieties. Below is a list of easy dishes to make to earn experience. Most ingredients can be purchased: Veg & Egg Cuisine Without''' the Origin Island downloadable content: With the Origin Island downloadable content: '''Meat Cuisine Without''' the Origin Island downloadable content: With the Origin Island downloadable content: '''Seafood Cuisine With or without''' '''the Origin Island downloadable content: Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skills